


Family of Choice

by EvaBelmort



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Extended Scene, I wrote a fix-it fic and nobody died, Is vaguely threatening subtext a thing you should tag for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBelmort/pseuds/EvaBelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucille's new sister-in-law isn't quite what she was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family of Choice

Lucille Sharpe smiled as she tilted the book, displaying the obscene image to its best advantage, and watching as her new sister-in-law’s eyes widened. “Oh, this can’t shock you,” she said lightly, “Now that Thomas and you have-“

"He was very respectful of my mourning," Edith said, dropping her gaze."Nothing happened." She got up and turned away, picking up a book as she finished quietly, “We travelled in separate cabins.”

Lucille smiled, tucking her scandalous book away. “How considerate. In time, everything will be right.”

Edith fidgeted uncertainly with the book in her hands, and then abruptly turned set it down and turned back to Lucille. "Are there- That is to say, do you have-" 

She broke off again, flushing, and Lucille moved closer, intrigued. "Do I have what?” She lowered her voice conspiratorially. “I assure you, _I_ am quite impossible to shock. Ask away."

"I, well-" she twisted her fingers, flush darkenng, and then managed, "Books, perhaps? On- on the subject." Having finally started, the words came out of her in a rush. "I have no idea about, about such things and there was no-one- My mother died some years ago, you see, and I am not- well, I haven't any female friends, and the housekeeper only said that I should be a good girl and let Thomas do as he wished and try not to mind if it hurt. So I just wanted- to know. What precisely one was meant to do, and if it _was_ going to hurt, and why people would want to if it did, and, well. Yes. So, ah, if you did have something on the subject, I would greatly appreciate it."

Her entire face had gone quite red, and she was staring resolutely at the window, and Lucille smirked at her."Dear Edith. I am not sure that I have anything quite like what you describe, but perhaps you could ask me? While I am unmarried I am not, perhaps, as proper as I might be, and I am sure I can put your mind at ease."

Edith’s eyes flicked to the drawer of shocking books, and she swallowed nervously. "I- Well, it is a little awkward, to ask such things, but that would be most kind of you." She finally raised her eyes to meet Lucille's, and gave her a nervous smile. "I have never had a sister before, so I am afraid I may take some time to grow accustomed to the notion, and I hope you will be patient with me."

Lucille blinked, and considered her. With colour in her cheeks and her habitual frown banished by that shy smile, Edith looked terribly young and uncertain, and Lucille could feel the furious tension in her spine relax as something in her mind... shifted, like a cog in Thomas's machine dropping into place, teeth meshing as new thoughts began to spin.

After a moment, she returned the smile, reaching out to touch Edith's cheek gently. Soft, smooth skin, and she could feel the heat of that blush, which only deepened under her gaze. "Well, I have never _had_ a sister before, but I have _been_ one for most of my life, and I daresay we shall muddle through together, hmm? Come, we shall find somewhere more commodious to sit and talk, and I shall do my best to answer all your questions. Perhaps a cup of tea?"

Edith still looked embarrassed, but she ducked her head and followed, murmuring, “I hope not more of that firethorn tea. It might be good for the health, but the taste leaves much to be desired.”

Lucille caught her hand and linked their arms together. "Oh, I quite agree, my dear, but you are looking much healthier today; I doubt you'll be needing it."


End file.
